Cupidons
by Elrandir
Summary: Certaines personnes ont énormément de facilité à faire part de leurs sentiments, les autres ont simplement besoin d'un petit coup de pouce...  Ivan/Lina, Cylia/Pavel et Sofia/Garet. Un petit preview à Dark Dawn?
1. Le vent qui fit chavirer la terre

l***-***-***-***-***-***l

**Cupidons**

-Le vent souffle vers l'ouest. Une brise chaleureuse rassemblant les émotions du monde.

-Dis... est-ce que les mystiques de Jupiter peuvent parler au vent?

Une question aussi profonde qu'idiote. De la naïveté. Mais, c'était aussi ce qu'il aimait en elle. Des questions directes, des actes francs et le regard toujours fixé vers l'avenir. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas, en fait. Pour lui qui était toujours timide et effacé, la présence de cette personne était rassurante. Etait-ce l'image d'une mère ou d'une grand soeur qu'il recherchait en elle? Il ne le savait pas. Mais le fait d'être à ses côtés lui apportait un grand bonheur.

-Impossible, les éléments ne pensent pas. Leur parler serait illogique.

-Je vois...

Pourtant, elle leur parlait souvent. Dans ses moments de doutes, de tristesse ou de désespoir, elle fixait le feu croissant et lui confiait tous ses secrets. Puis ils se transformaient en fumée s'évaporant dans l'air; s'il pouvait parler avec le vent, alors peut-être avait-il pu l'entendre ? Mais c'était impossible, évidemment. Ivan avait toujours été comme ça, malgré son ascendance sur l'air, il gardait inexorablement les pieds sur terre. Au début, elle trouvait ça particulièrement ennuyeux, mais c'était rassurant. Pour elle qui allait toujours au fond des choses, sans se poser de question, elle qui s'emportait dans ses rêves et défiait l'impossible, avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour la ramener à la réalité, ce n'était pas si mal.

- ... mais, un monde parfaitement logique, c'est ennuyeux non ?

- ... ... si tu le dis.

- Si le monde avait une logique... les choses comme l'amour ne seraient pas si compliquées.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'aurait pas su quoi répondre, de toutes façons. Ivan affichait encore ce regard, accompagné d'un de ces faux-sourires qu'il montrait si souvent. Il n'était pas honnête, c'était certainement la chose qu'elle détestait le plus chez lui, il mentait, mais il le faisait pour de bonnes raisons, et ça l'énervait encore plus. Il ne montrait jamais sa tristesse, mais affichait toujours de la joie à la place, il se fermait aux autres et au monde et restait seul, avec ses problèmes.

Mais qui était-elle pour lui faire cette remarque ? Une idiote qui blessait les autres involontairement ? Une fille qui jouait avec les sentiments d'autrui sans même accepter les siens ? Une harpie qui poussait ses amis à agir et tremblait devant ses propres choix ? Et si elle commençait à argumenter avec lui, il gagnerait assurément. Il était télépathe, medium, et très cultivé. Elle était juste obstinée.

- Oui, mais si c'était simple, nous n'aurions plus de passe-temps, argumenta Lina.

- C'est bien vrai. Tu te souviens de notre visite à Lalivero ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, j'étais entourée d'aveugles.

- Ahah, c'était plus facile chez moi.

l*************************************l

_ 1 an plus tôt, sur la route de Lalivero.  
_

_Quelques temps après avoir restauré l'alchimie sur le monde et regagné Val, le groupe s'était à nouveau divisé. Piers était retourné à Lémuria, Sofia à Imil, Ivan à Kalay et Cylia à Lalivero. Toutes les choses ont une fin, c'était simplement la fin d'un très beau voyage. Pourtant, il y avait encore des perturbations, et ce dans l'esprit de deux des mystiques. Cylia et Pavel. Ces deux là avaient été très proches et l'amitié qu'ils avaient développée s'était lentement changée en autre chose. Et même si c'était aussi transparent que de l'eau de roche, seuls deux mystiques de feu et d'air percutèrent: Ivan, qui rendait souvent visite à Cylia; et Lina, la soeur adorée de Pavel._

_Ainsi lors d'une visite de courtoisie du mystique de Jupiter à Val, Lina et Ivan mirent au point un plan. _

_Et donc, aujourd'hui, tout le groupe de Val était à Lalivero, prétextant une réunion d'ancien amis. Ivan était parti en éclaireur avec Sofia – il détenait la magie de téléportation, c'était donc à lui d'aller chercher les plus « éloignés » de ses amis – tandis que Piers avait mis son bateau à disposition des Valiens pour se rendre à Lalivero par la mer._

- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas parti directement avec Ivan ? Nous serions déjà arrivés à Lalivero à l'heure qu'il est.

- C'est plus drôle comme ça, et puis avoue-le Garet, tu mourrais d'envie de tater du monstre avec ton épée.

- Lina, quelque fois, tu me fais peur.

_Le voyage n'était pas vraiment risqué, depuis la restauration de l'alchimie, les monstres se faisaient beaucoup plus rares, et puis, la petite bande avait vaincu les guerriers d'élites de Prox. Alors ils n'étaient pas vraiment à une pieuvre géante près._

- En tout cas, on dirait qu'une certaine personne angoisse.

- Maintenant que tu le dis... Pavel n'est pas sorti de la cabine.

- Oui ,c'est assez étrange.

- ...Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien remarqué?

- De quoi vous parlez?

_Piers entra dans la conversation... il avait apparemment lâché le gouvernail pour descendre leur parler, mais il s'avérait que Pavel avait repris le relai. La règle étant « on ne parle pas au capitaine » ça n'en était que plus révélateur de ses sentiments actuels.  
_

- De Pavel et Cylia.

- Quel est le rapport avec Cylia?

- ...Sérieusement Garet, tu n'as rien remarqué ?

- Il y a quelque chsoe entre ces deux là ? Tu en as entendu parlé Vlad ?

- Non, mais c'est vrai qu'ils étaient assez proches...

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, aucun de vous n'avait remarqué... Ivan est-il le seul garçon intelligent dans ce groupe?

- Ivan ? Il était au courant ?

_« Comme toutes les personnes qui ont un peu de jugeotte ! » fut sa réponse. Lina n'arrivait pas à croire que seuls Ivan et elle avaient remarqué, certes ils avaient monté ce plan tous seuls... bon, ok, Ivan avait monté ce plan tout seul, mais de là à ce qu'aucun de ses amis ne remarque les changements chez son frère... ils étaient aveugles ou juste idiots ? Même Dora soupçonnait quelque chose !_

_Pendant ce temps, à Lalivero._

- ...Et donc, Lina et moi avons décidé de leur tendre un petit guet-apen.

- Je vois, j'ai toujours eu des soupçons à propos de ces deux là, tu es sûr de toi?

- Lina connait son frère mieux que quiconque, quant à Cylia... tu verras par toi-même.

_En effet, elle vit par elle-même. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison du chef du village, les deux mystiques aperçurent une touffe dorée courir dans tous les sens, cherchant à ranger au plus vite tout ce qui trainait, vérifiant son reflet dans la glace toutes les 5 secondes et ajustant ses cheveux dans le même temps, ce qui faisait qu'au final, le rangement n'avançait pas beaucoup. Elle manqua de trébucher lorsqu'elle aperçut ses invités – qui bien évidemment n'avaient pas frappé. Ils ne le faisaient jamais, et puis c'était plus drôle ainsi._

- Je ne te savais pas si coquette, Cylia.

- Je pense qu'en courant partout comme ça, tu mets plus de bordel que tu n'en nettoies, ajouta Ivan.

_Ivan et Sofia sourirent à l'unisson, comme pour doubler les effets de la raillerie, et Cylia s'avança timidement vers Sofia. Elle avait pas mal changé en quelques mois, surement parce qu'elle était en pleine croissance, en tout cas la petite mystique de Jupiter avait dépassé son homologue en taille – ne manquant pas de le complexer au passage – et presque rattrapé la splendide mystique de Mercure qui l'accompagnait._

- Tu as grandi, tu es une vraie jeune femme à présent.

- Toi tu n'as pas changé d'un cil, cette robe te va à ravir.

_Ivan se fit gentiment rabattre le caquet par une remarque bien placé sur le fait que, lui non plus, il n'avait pas changé, et Sofia et Cylia poursuivirent leur discussion. Après quelques minutes, ils se décidèrent à aider leur amie avec son ménage... ou plutôt, Ivan s'occupait du ménage, pendant que les filles discutaient. A se demander qui était l'homme dans l'histoire._

- Alors Cylia, impatiente de revoir les autres ?

- O...oui, vraiment impatiente.

- Oh, et qui en particulier ?

- Euh...quoi ?

- Le rouge te monte aux joues, ton visage est encore plus facile à lire que celui de Lina. Alors, qui ?

- C'est... tu te trompes...

-Vlad ? Garet ? Piers ? Ou bien... Pavel ?

_Il fallait le reconnaître, Sofia était douée, en quelques mots elle parvint à faire avouer l'évidence à la jeune fille, alors qu'Ivan n'avait pas réussi à le lui faire dire en plusieurs heures de conversation. En tout cas, Sofia était convaincue à son tour, même si elle avait quelques réticences à se mêler de la vie amoureuse des autres. Cylia était affreusement timide et Pavel... il fallait se battre pour lui faire aligner deux phrases, dans ces situations là, l'ingérence était tolérée. Cylia fit part de ses inquiétudes à celle qui était à présent sa confidente, tandis qu'Ivan...continuait à faire le ménage, qui fut terminé en quelques minutes grâce aux compétences de Jupiter. Ivan: 1, Poussière: 0._

- Ivan, je vais habiller Cylia, tu peux venir ?

- Qu...m'habiller ? Et pourquoi Ivan aussi ?

- Un avis masculin est parfois une bonne chose, allez, on y va...

- Mais...

l*******************************l

- Attends, tu as habillé Cylia ?

- N... non, j'ai juste regardé.

- QUOI ?

- Non, je veux dire...j'attendais qu'elles aient fini, et, euh, je regardais... tu vois ?

Lina soupira, elle avait toujours eu l'habitude d'en venir rapidement aux conclusions, mais l'histoire d'Ivan était quand même assez ambigüe ! N'importe qui se serait trompé.

Bon, «n'importe qui» n'aurait pas forcément sauté sur le mystique en question avec un regard assassin. Elle en avait peut-être trop fait, surtout à en juger par la couleur du visage d'Ivan qui avait rapidement viré du rose au blanc. Et d'ailleurs...pourquoi était-il tout rouge là?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Euh...Lina tu es...hum...

Il leva son bras et pointa son doigt en sa direction, après quelques secondes d'observation et un silence de mort, la jeune femme rougit fortement à son tour et recula en un éclair. La raison ? Rien d'extraordinaire, elle n'avait simplement pas anticipé que, sous cet angle précis, Ivan avait une vue plongeante sur certains de ses attributs.

- Il... il ne s'est absolument rien passé ! Compris ?

- O... oui... ça me va.

Il détournèrent le regard une bonne minute, laissant planer un silence lourd, avant qu'Ivan ne prît la parole.

- ...C'est nostalgique.

l***************************l

- Huh ?

_Après une heure d'essai, Sofia finit par trouver LA robe qui irait parfaitement au petit ange qu'elle habillait. Malgré ses réticences à porter une des robes de sa mère – bien trop belle pour elle, etc... - Sofia finit presque par la lui enfiler de force, produisant des sons qui ne manquèrent pas d'intriguer le jeune homme qui attendait à la porte. Quand enfin elles sortirent, Ivan était pétrifié. Par la beauté et la grâce de la petite fille qui s'était soudainement transformée en jeune femme._

- Alors Ivan ?

- Ah... euh...

- S... Sofia c'est beaucoup trop...

- Non, au contraire c'est parfait, regarde sa tête.

_Oui, elle la voyait sa tête et elle ne voulait pas vraiment mettre KO Pavel en apparaissant devant lui._ _Et puis cette robe était bien trop somptueuse pour elle, c'était juste une réunion après un bout de temps passé sans se voir, si elle portait ça..._

- Bon, le seul problème c'est que tu risques de séduire tous les garçons et pas juste Pavel.

- Qu...quoi?

- Je plaisante, je plaisante, pas vrai Ivan?

- Ah...euh...

- ... ... ... non, ça pourrait bien être le cas.

- Sofia !

_S'ensuivit la phase de coiffure et de maquillage – avez-vous déjà maquillé quelqu'un avec un djinn? Il s'avérait que Peps, outre ses vertues curatives, donnait à la peau une nouvelle jeunesse et illuminait le visage. Celle-ci dura une bonne heure. Ivan ne fit aucun commentaire sur la façon très peu orthodoxe que Sofia avait de faire usage de ses djinns, et se chargea d'organiser la seconde partie du guet-apen. C'est à dire un moyen d'éloigner les gêneurs._

_Le groupe de Lina accosta quelques minutes après, rejoignant rapidement la ville qui était près des côtes. Conformément à leur plan, Lina dit discrètement aux autres garçons de marcher derrière pendant qu'elle et son frère prenait la tête du cortège. Ivan quant à lui avait trouvé un prétexte pour éloigner la famille de Cylia, notamment son petit frère, pendant un temps. Sofia dut trainer sa jeune amie devant la porte de sa maison pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir au groupe, et put ainsi constater l'étendue de son talent._

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ... on s'est trompé de maison ?

_Garet vint briser le silence par une remarque très fine comme il en avait l'habitude. Il semblait ne pas avoir reconnu Cylia, et tous les garçons faisaient la même tête qu'avait tiré Ivan plus tôt, même si leur étonnement fut plus bref. Lina était sans voix, si elle n'avait pas été une fille elle serait surement tombée amoureuse elle aussi et devait reconnaître le travail fabuleux de Sofia. Cette dernière observait la scène de la cuisine, tandis que la principale concernée, Cylia... était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et assez gênée de tous ces regards posés sur elle._

- Quadruple K-O, alors là Cylia, tu m'épate.

- N'est-ce pas ? N'est-elle pas splendide ? Sofia s'avança, une certaine fierté sur son visage.

_Lina vint embrasser son amie et Sofia les rejoignit rapidement, saluant brièvement les garçons qui avaient encore du mal à revenir sur terre. Les deux filles les ramenèrent à la raison, la pétrification n'aidait pas vraiment la communication. Garet fut le premier à revenir, il n'était pas « parti » très longtemps, même s'il devait reconnaître que Cylia était très jolie, comme Sofia. Vlad et Piers furent les suivants, un peu honteux de leur propre incapacité à parler, quant à Pavel..._

- Il est bloqué là, non? Ouhou, Paaaaavel. Tu es toujours parmi nous?

- C'est plus que ce que j'avais prévu... Cylia, dit quelque chose.

- Hum... ça faisait longtemps...

- Ah... oui...

- ...

- ...

_Il avait réagi et maintenant les deux tourtereaux ne cessaient de se fixer sans oser ouvrir la bouche. Cylia parce qu'elle était toujours un peu intimidée et surtout morte de honte, et Pavel parce qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser que la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui était la même Cylia qu'il avait vu s'en aller quelques mois plus tôt. Ivan sortit de nulle part, et assista à la situation de gêne qui confirmait ses prévisions - non, qui les dépassait même. Mais ça ne semblait toujours pas suffire, il manquait une petite pression, un petit coup de pouce à placer au bon moment... ou de pied._

- Aaaaaaaaah!

_Sofia et Ivan avaient senti venir le danger après avoir observé les yeux de Lina qui brillaient d'une lueur... mauvaise. Ce genre de regard qu'elle lançait parfois et qui signifiait indéniablement qu'elle venait de développer un plan diabolique. Ce côté obscur de la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait observé qu'une seule fois, une fois de trop. Alors que Pavel faisait son premier pas dans la demeure de la fille aux cheveux d'or, un pied fut légèrement et très «innocemment» décalé sur le côté pour le faire trébucher. Le pauvre étant toujours à moitié dans la lune il ne vit pas venir l'attaque et chuta magnifiquement sur la jeune fille, tandis que Sofia s'était de justesse esquivée sur la droite._

*Jackpot, héhé.*

*J'hallucine... elle a...*

_Ivan accourut pour voir la scène, tandis que Lina feignait l'étonnement, peinant à cacher un sourire de triomphe qui voulait s'étendre sur son visage. Ni Pavel, ni Cylia n'osait faire le moindre mouvement, leur visage étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et leur coeur battait la chamade, menaçant même d'exploser. La vérité était indéniable à présent._

_l******************************l_

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu l'as fait.

- En tout cas, ça a marché.

Lina fit un V avec ses doigts en signe de victoire et les deux mystiques partirent dans un fou rire partagé. Elle s'était prise la plus belle réprimande de sa vie le soir même, mais avait aussi reçu une étreinte pleine de reconnaissance. Cylia avait boudé Ivan et Sofia quelques temps après avoir entendu parlé du plan, mais au final, tout s'était arrangé. Et désormais ils filaient le parfait amour.

l****-****-****-****-****-****-****l

Lina et Ivan, j'y avais pensé à plusieurs reprises mais une fois mis en scène, je trouve qu'ils font une bonne paire, me rappelle Asuna et Negi, sauf qu'Ivan n'a pas vraiment 10 ans...

Quant à Cylia et Pavel... et bien, il me fallait une première paire à avoir été chassé par Lina et Ivan, et puisque Pavel est le frère de Lina et que Cylia ressemble beaucoup à Ivan...je me suis dit que ça irait bien^^.


	2. L'eau qui sauva le feu

Ca coule de source mais... je ne possède pas la licence de Golden Sun, si je possédais Golden Sun, Dark Dawn serait sorti il y a 8 ans de cela, si je possédais Golden Sun, je n'écrirai pas de fanfiction et ferai directement un jeu et si je possédais Golden Sun, Ivan aurait été le personnage principal XD

l***-***-***-***-***-***l

Ivan s'allongea, fixant le ciel tandis que Lina s'était assise non loin. A y repenser, ces deux là n'avaient pas été leurs proies les plus difficiles.

- C'est marrant, Sofia était la plus clairvoyante et la plus mûre... mais elle nous aura donné du fil à retordre aussi..

- Celle-là, elle nous aura tout fait...

- A y repenser, Lina, ça a encore dégénéré à cause de toi non?

- Tout de suite les grands mots!

l****************************l

_5 mois plus tôt, à Val_

- Sofia vient nous rendre visite demain.

- Ah bon? J'avais prévu d'aller la voir la semaine prochaine, ça tombe bien.

- Tu passes souvent ces temps-ci non?

- Et bien, j'avais l'habitude de passer voir Cylia à Lalivero plus souvent avant, mais maintenant qu'elle est à Val la moitié du temps, c'est plus pratique pour moi d'aller ici.

- Vous êtes très proches non? Surveille tes arrières, mon frère a tendance à être _très_ protecteur.

- Ahah, je garderai ça en mémoire. Ah, Babi-mi!

_Ivan posa sa dernière carte sur le tas entre eux, et Lina poussa encore un de ses mi-soupir mi-grognement d'exaspération qu'elle seule savait faire. Ce jeu était insensé, Ivan ramenait vraiment des choses étranges de Kalay, mais ce jeu de cartes à l'effigie de Babi...c'était vraiment sa plus étrange découverte. _

- Dis Ivan, que penses-tu de Garet?

- Humm...honnetement?

- Oui, je ne le demanderai pas à toi sinon.

- C'est un idiot.

- Ouch, tu n'y vas pas de main morte.

- Mais il est sincère et très gentil, un gros ours en peluche je dirai...pourquoi, tu t'intéresse à lui?

- Idiot, pas moi. Je pencherai plus pour une certaine personne qui arrive demain.

- Humm...

_Maintenant qu'elle le mentionnait, Sofia et Garet avaient toujours eu des atomes crochus, mais l'un était un idiot et l'autre était...peut-être trop intelligente pour le remarquer. La distance les séparant n'arrangeait pas les choses, Imil et Val, ce n'était pas vraiment la porte à côté._

_Ivan battit les cartes rapidement et les redistribua, entre eux deux. Il avait débarqué la veille, et puisque Félix était à Lalivero avec Cylia et que Vlad trainait encore quelque part avec Garet, ils s'étaient retrouvés à jouer aux cartes à l'intérieur. Une pluie torrentielle faisait rage à l'extérieur, et Lina, Ivan le savait, haïssait la pluie.  
_

- Qu'en penses tu?

- J'en pense...que Sofia ne sort d'Imil que très rarement et c'est toujours pour venir à Val. Je veux être sûr de leurs sentiments, mais si c'est confirmé, je te suis.

- Garet ne cesse de tourner en rond comme un idiot autour du village depuis qu'il sait que Sofia arrive.

- C'est inhabituel ?

- Oui, très. Il se pose même des questions.

- ...L'heure est grave.

_Ils éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson, commençant à trier leurs cartes tandis que les gouttes frappaient avec violence les carreaux. Lina détestait ce bruit plus que tout... mais être capable de rire ainsi en ce moment montrait qu'elle avait en partie surmonté ces affreux souvenirs, et cela, elle le devait à ses amis.  
_

- Il s'est isolé avec Vlad, je le soupçonne de lui demander conseil.

- A Vlad ? On parle du même ?

- Oui, oui. C'est son meilleur ami et je pense qu'il n'oserait pas m'en parler.

- Qu'il demande à Pavel ou bien à Piers... mais Vlad... je crains le pire.

- Je pense pareil, si c'est lui qui s'en occupe, ça va mal finir.

_Bon, ils avaient toute confiance en leur ami en tant que combattant et que leader, mais lorsqu'on parlait d'amour... il n'était pas vraiment le plus compétent dans le domaine. Non, en fait, Garet aurait presque pu être celui qui lui donnait des conseils. Si on mettait de côté le fait que Vlad n'était pas indifférent à sa soeur, bien sûr._

- J'irai voir Sofia avant qu'elle n'arrive demain. Tu penses pouvoir t'occuper de Garet?

- Laisse moi faire. Je peux lui faire faire ce que je veux héhé...

- ... des fois, tu me fais vraiment peur, Lina.

l********************************l

- Ca n'a pas vraiment dégénéré...

- Des monstres ont attaqué Vault.

- Oui bon, ça va hein, je pouvais pas TOUT prévoir non plus.

- Mais c'est toi qui les avais attirés!

- Je pensais que si Sofia était en danger, Garet viendrait à son secours, et ça a marché non?

- ... ça doit être bien, d'être insouciante...

- Pardon?

- Non, rien...

l*********************************l

_Une vague de glace percuta le gnome magicien qui finit congelé sur place. Ceux là, elle les avait aussi à Imil, ils n'étaient que de la petite friture. Mais quand même, c'était étonnant, à peine Ivan l'avait rejointe que des monstres s'étaient précipités sur eux. Elle savait pertinnement qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ça, d'ailleurs il semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle, mais ça restait étrange, qu'autant de monstres soit rassemblés pour attaquer en groupe d'aussi puissants mystiques... compte tenu de la rareté de leurs assauts après l'apparition du Soleil d'Or, c'était presque impossible._

- Bon sang, mais ils sortent d'où, tous ?

- Comme si je le savais ! Ca arrive de partout...

- Hé, Ivan, ils ne se dirigent pas vers la ville là ?

- Merde ! Il n'y a personne à Vault qui puisse...

- Vas-y, je vais les retenir ici.

- Euh...tu es sûre ? Toute seule c'est...

- Je suis plus forte que toi. Vas-y juste.

_Après s'être remis de cette profonde blessure dans son égo, Ivan se dirigea vers la ville. Cela avait du sens, il était le plus rapide, il pourrait atteindre la ville bien avant sa consoeur, mais la laisser toute seule, il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Enfin, il savait combien elle pouvait être effrayante, bien, bien plus que Lina si elle le souhaitait, mais puisqu'elle se montrait toujours sous son visage d'ange, la différence était totale et profondément inattendue._

_Ivan rejoint rapidement la ville, les habitants s'étaient réfugiés, mais il apercevait déjà des flammes s'élevant dans la ville, arrivait-il trop tard? Il prit appui sur le sol et utilisa ses pouvoirs de vent pour atteindre la colline au dessus de la ville, prenant à revers l'origine des flammes._

- Plasmaaaaah!

_Le sort fut dévié à temps, frappant son lanceur au lieu de sa cible. Le mystique de Jupiter s'écrasa pitoyablement au sol, sous le regard dubitatif de son interlocutrice._

- A quoi tu joues, Ivan ?

- Tu...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tssh, je pensais pas que les monstres attaqueraient Vault...normalement ils devaient se diriger vers vous.

- Attends...comment tu sais qu'ils nous ont...

- Je les ai envoyé vers vous.

_Il allait lacher un « comment ? » quand il se rappela ce qui semblait clocher lors de cette escarmouche. Les monstres avaient peur, certains étaient même passés devant eux sans les attaquer...est-ce que par hasard...elle les aurait fait fuir avec ses pouvoirs, pour qu'ils se dirigent vers Sofia?_

-...

-Bon, allons-y, je me demande comment elle se débrouille.

_Elle l'avait vraiment fait, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... était-elle folle? Bien sûr aucun de ces monstres n'avait la moindre chance face à Sofia, mais les utiliser pour attaquer son amie... jusqu'à quel point fallait-il être dérangé pour élaborer un plan pareil?_

_Comme des ninjas, les deux mystiques se camouflèrent dans l'ombre d'un arbre avec l'orbe de camouflage, regardant leur amie exterminer sans pitié les monstres, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un... gros monstre. _

-Lina...ne me dis pas...

-J'ai été le chassé loin, lui.

_C'était un Kraken. Comment avait-elle pu amener un Kraken sur la terre ferme, non, comment avait-elle pu le faire fuir jusque là ? A mesure qu'il évaluait les possibilités, Ivan se rendit compte qu'il ne se posait pas la bonne question. Pourquoi... pourquoi diable avait-elle élaboré un plan aussi ridicule?_

- Là, ça devient vraiment dangereux...

- Pyroclasme!

- Que...

_D'innombrables colonnes de feu sortirent du sol à pleine vitesse, découpant le corps du Kraken comme si de rien n'était; ses membres partirent en fumée sous le regard étonné de Sofia. Une ombre se glissa derrière elle, posant sa main sur son épaule avec gentilesse._

- Ca va?

- G...Garet ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Lina m'a dit qu'il y avait du grabuge dans la forêt... je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi.

- Lina...et Ivan...

_Son poing se crispa, de frustration et de colère: parce qu'ils s'étaient mêlés de ce qui ne les concernait ps, mais surtout parce qu'elle s'était faite avoir alors qu'elle avait participé au plan précédent. Ces deux fous... ils recevraient la plus belle correction de leur vie, une fois à portée de baton._

- Ca craint pour nous...

- Chut!

_Garet se rapprocha de Sofia et posa sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire rougir. C'était ironique, il s'inquiétait pour elle alors qu'il était visiblement celui qui était le plus couvert de blessures. Il s'était frayé un chemin à travers la mer de monstres pour la sauver et comme il avait été aussi prudent que d'habitude, il était envahi d'éraflures._

- Montre moi ton bras, franchement tu es toujours aussi imprudent...

- Désolé pour ça, je ne suis pas très malin.

- C'est faux.

_Il afficha un sourire gêné mais elle le coupa net dans son introspection. Il n'était pas idiot, elle ne comptait pas le laisser dire ça. Même si le monde entier pensait cela, elle savait, qu'en réalité, il n'était pas stupide._

- Tu n'es...pas idiot. Tu te préoccupe tant de tes amis que tu viens à en oublier ta propre sécurité. Tu es trop gentil.

- Sofia... je... il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire... je ne m'en était pas rendu compte avant maintenant mais...

_Elle leva son doigt pour lui faire signe de se taire, son regard scrutant avec fureur l'horizon, avant de s'attarder sur deux formes cernées de blanc près d'un arbre._

- Elle...elle nous a vu!

- Vous...INONDATION!

_Ivan et Lina se lachèrent la main et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, fuyant pour leur survie face à ce déluge qui s'abattait sur eux, un tsunami capable de ravager la forêt, produit à partir de la plus faible de ses incantations. Si elle avait été sérieuse, ils seraient surement morts ce jour là._

_l*******************************l  
_

- Je vois Sofia sous un autre oeil maintenant...

- Oui...

Le soleil allait se coucher. Ils étaient restés à parler pendant un très long moment, à se souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble depuis leur retour de la quête. Le regard d'Ivan se posa sur Lina, assise à ses côtés. A quel moment l'avait-elle rejoint? Il ne l'avait pas remarquée.

- Dis... comment ça se passe pour toi?

- Pour moi?

- Tu as une floppée de prétendants à Val non? Jouer les cupidons ne t'a pas donné l'envie de te trouver un petit ami?

- Parle pour toi, tu es le fils de maitre Hammet, tu dois avoir une armée de groupies qui t'attendent...

Il sourit, encore un de ces faux-sourires qu'il arborait en permanence. Elle n'avait vu son vrai sourire que rarement. Ivan était quelqu'un qui réagissait au bonheur des autres, mais elle se demandait si être entouré par tout ce bonheur ne mettait pas en valeur son propre malheur, si faire le bonheur des gens n'était pas un moyen qu'il avait d'oublier sa propre malchance.

- Que l'embarras du choix, hein?

- Il faut croire...

- Dis moi Ivan... que dirais-tu d'un pacte?

- Un pacte?

- Je cherche ta future petite amie et tu cherches le mien.

- Que... c'est quoi encore, cette idée?

- Après tout, nous sommes les cupidons oui ou non? Je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que mon frère qui s'immisce dans mes affaires!

- Oui, vu sous cet angle...

Il préférait aussi, rien que le fait de penser que Vlad ou Garet pourrait tenter de le caser...il se sentait mal. Et puis il ne se connaissait que trop bien, et savait pertinnement qu'il continuerait la procrastination si quelqu'un ne le poussait pas. Laisser Lina s'occuper de ça était une bonne idée mais...

- C'est pas aller contre les règles de l'amour?

- Bien sûr que non, nous choisirons seulement quelqu'un dont on sait qu'il éprouve des sentiments forts, et ce sera aux concernés de prendre la décision finale.

- C'est quand même étrange...mais...pourquoi pas.

Il se leva, suivit dans son mouvement par Lina, il s'appreta à repartir quand celle-ci ajouta:

- Tu sais, je risque fort de la trouver.

Et il s'arrêta.

l***-***-***-***-***-***-***l

Héhé, petit passage par l'arc Sofia-Garet, je commence vraiment à aimer ce couple. Même si j'adore Sofia et que je déteste Garet, je trouve que mine de rien, ils vont bien ensemble, et puis Tyrell, la copie conforme de Garet avec des yeux bleus...moi je ne vois qu'une explication XD

Bref, le dernier chapitre arrive, oui c'était court, j'ai même hésité à tout mettre sur une seule page, mais ça faisait un peu long^^ J'ai bien aimé faire cette histoire, je pense que le monde a besoin de plus d'Ivan/Lina ^^


	3. Le vent du futur, double destinée

Je possède toujours pas Golden Sun, ça n'a pas changé entre-temps. Bon, dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez^^

l***-***-***-***-***l

-Tu sais, je risque fort de la trouver.

Il s'arrêta, sans trop savoir pourquoi, à cette simple phrase. Venait-il simplement de réaliser l'importance de cette discussion ? Ils parlaient de chercher l'amour l'un pour l'autre. Ivan avait accepté par facilité, mais avant cette phrase, il n'avait pas pensé que cela pourrait sérieusement arriver. Elle pourrait bien trouver. Elle pourrait bien débusquer la plus belle et gentille fille de tout Weyard et la lui présenter. Mais... est-ce que c'était ce qu'il voulait?

Cela pourrait sembler ridicule comme question... non, c'était totalement ridicule, qui ne désirerait pas vivre avec une fille splendide amoureuse de lui ? Connaissant Lina, elle la trouverait très certainement, elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Après tout Lina était...

- ...

- ...Ivan?

Et tout devint clair. Non, cela avait toujours été clair, il n'avait juste jamais voulu ouvrir les yeux. Il ramenait tout à elle. Elle était partout, dans chacun des souvenirs qu'il chérissait, dans chacune de ses pensées. C'était illogique. Il était beaucoup plus proche de Cylia, il avait connu Sofia bien avant. Pourtant ces deux dernières années... il les avait passé avec elle. Il les avait passé à rire.

Et maintenant... il allait continuer à se mentir?

- Dis... Lina...

Il tremblait. Pourquoi tremblait-il autant ? Ils avaient vaincu Dullahan bon sang ! Il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient sauvé le monde ! Quelques mots n'étaient rien à côté de ça.

Un silence s'installa, Lina se demandant toujours ce qui prenait à son ami tout à coup, il commençait ses phrases mais n'arrivait pas à les arrêter, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Rassemblant le courage qu'il lui restait après avoir combattu les créatures les plus dangereuses de Weyard, il fit demi-tour, pour faire face à un être bien plus dangereux que tous ces monstres réunis. Elle lui sourit, comme pour le saluer, et il fut anéanti.

*Calme, posé, calme... raah mais pourquoi elle sourit ? C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, idiote !*

Ivan ne pouvait ouvrir la bouche, même pour dire au revoir. C'était assez incroyable, il lui parlait comme si de rien n'était quelques minutes plus tôt, mais maintenant, il n'osait pas prononcer un seul mot.

*Raah vous m'énervez tous les deux! Prend une forte inspiration et dis lui ce que tu ressens !*

Il...entendait des voix? Etait-ce un soudain dédoublement de personnalité dans une période de grand stress... et pourquoi une voix féminine...?

*Ivan, tu avances et tu l'embrasse, ça marchera c'est sûr – arrête de dire n'importe quoi Garet, et qui t'a permis d'utiliser ma télépathie? – Garet, lâche la main de Cylia tout de suite – Pavel ce n'est pas le peine de...*

- Allez vous prendre le bec ailleurs que dans ma tête !

- ...?

Une minute... cette sensation... c'était de la télépathie. S'il y avait télépathie, cela voulait dire... qu'il était espionné ? Et à en juger par le lot de voix qu'il venait d'entendre, ils étaient au moins trois...non, s'il y avait Garet, Sofia était probablement là...

Ivan ne sembla même pas remarquer qu'il venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il voulait retransmettre en pensée, laissant à Lina un sentiment...d'incompréhension. Elle se demandait s'il ne devenait pas fou, peut-être était-il malade?

*Désolé Ivan, il y a eu quelques interfé...rences?*

Une main se posa sur son front. La mystique de Mars semblait suspecter un début de fièvre, et puisque la chaleur était son rayon, elle pouvait déterminer la température d'une personne rien qu'en la touchant, bien plus précisément que n'importe quel médecin. Le contact coupa tout lien entre Ivan et Cylia, ou plutôt, il coupa tout lien entre Ivan et sa conception de l'espace et du temps, il rougit violemment, accentuant le malentendu qui semblait planer.

- Tu es fiévreux, tu devrais faire plus att-

Le sol bougea, durant une seconde. Elle avait failli tomber mais s'était rattrapée à temps. Constatant l'échec de la première secousse, une seconde retentit une nouvelle fois sous ses pieds, puis une liane sortit du sol et fit chuter la mystique sur son congénère.

- Bravo Vlad, c'était fin.

- Et très naturel surtout...

- Et pas du tout cliché...

Le jeune criminel subit quelques réprimandes des deux filles et un regard d'assassin d'un certain mystique de Vénus. Ce genre de regard qui disait «Tu es mort, dans la minute qui va suivre». Ce même regard qu'il lançait à toutes les entités masculines s'approchant un peu trop près de Cylia...ou de Lina.

De leur côté, les cupidons étaient partagés entre gêne et haine. Ne sachant quel sentiment l'emporterait. Le premier parce qu'ils étaient l'un sur l'autre dans une position plus que gênante pour les deux parties, le second parce qu'il était maintenant évident qu'une bande d'entremetteurs s'était mêlé de leurs affaires. Alors que ça, c'était leur boulot.

- ...

- ...

Mais là, tout de suite, le premier sentiment l'emportait très largement, ils étaient à présents aussi rouges l'un que l'autre. Cette vérité qu'Ivan avait découverte plus tôt, Lina commençait à s'y faire. Et tout aurait pu être pour le mieux... si cette liane n'agrippait pas encore son pied.

- ... Vlad...

- ...Il y a aussi Cylia, Garet et Pavel. Au nord-est, derrière un buisson.

La liane brûla instantanément, tandis que Lina se relevait, le regard braqué vers un pauvre végétal innocent. Elle tendit la main, laissant s'échapper quelques mots qui donnèrent naissance à un dragon de flammes. A présent, elle avait changé d'avis sur Sofia, puisqu'elle comprenait très bien ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là. Sauf qu'elle avait su se retenir... ce qui ne faisait pas parti des qualités de la jeune mystique de Mars.

Cinq silhouettes s'échappèrent à toute vitesse, et le dragon se divisa pour poursuivre chacun d'entre eux, balayant toute la végétation sur son passage.

- Co... comment ils nous ont vu?

- Ivan a surement inversé la liaison télépathique pour nous localiser...

- Tu pouvais pas dire ça plus tôt?

- ALLEZ EN ENFER!

Ivan les regarda fuir avec un sourire dans le coin de ses lèvres.

Ca, c'était Lina. La seule femme qui faisait battre son coeur.

- Mince, et c'était si évident que ça ?

Les flammes encerclant la mystique s'atténuèrent avant de disparaître, elle se retourna, exaspérée de n'avoir pas pu les toucher, mais aussi furieuse d'être la victime de son propre piège. Ivan se releva, se demandant toujours comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle, même Garet était moins lent à la détente. Il la fixa, ses doutes s'étant estompés la seconde précédente, il devait le reconnaître, en grande partie grâce à l'intervention d'une bande d'idiots.

- Lina.

- ...Quoi?

- J'ai bien réfléchi, et je pense que je l'ai trouvé.

- ...trouvé? Quoi donc?

- Tu sais, notre pacte.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, comme déçue, avant de planter un regard sérieux dans ses yeux améthystes. Comme si elle se préparait à encaisser une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Je vois...qui est-ce?

- Un homme digne de toi... j'espère.

- ... C...c'est ton boulot de déterminer s'il l'est ou pas!

- Il dit qu'il l'est.

- Le dire n'est pas suffisant ! Comment dire...

- 'Des actes, plutôt que du blabla inutile' ?

- C'est exactement ça !

Il sourit, ces mots étaient les siens, ils définissaient parfaitement l'esprit obtus de la jeune femme. Une logique stupide, la ligne des pensées de tous les mystiques de Mars, il avait l'impression. Mais pour cette fois, il allait la suivre, parce qu'après tout, l'amour ne suivait aucune logique. Il inspira profondément avant de prendre la main de Lina; il plongea son regard au fond des deux yeux rubis et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle ne réagit pas, elle en était incapable. C'était si soudain et si envoutant, qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire sinon s'y plier. Les mots étaient inutiles, les questions aussi, ce moment, elle en rêvait inconsciemment depuis longtemps. C'était lui, elle en était certaine à présent. Celui avec qui elle pouvait parler de tout sans retenue, celui devant qui elle pouvait passer pour une idiote sans honte, celui avec qui elle avait ri, et rirait encore. Une âme réfléchie et posée qui la calmerait, un coeur aimant et fort qui la soutiendrait, un être qui la rendrait heureuse. Tout ça, elle le savait, à partir de ce simple baiser. Ses bras se replièrent sur son dos et elle lui rendit son baiser, avec encore plus d'intensité qu'auparavant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était lui.

- Tu es accepté.

Son coeur faillit exploser, non, peut-être même qu'il explosa, il battait si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus le sentir. Cette âme enflammée l'avait réduit en poussière. Il devait se faire à l'évidence, il aimait les idiots. Ceux qui foncent sans s'arrêter vers leur but, sans se poser de questions, sans hésiter, sans douter. Elle était le Soleil, et la Lune d'Anémos ne pouvait briller sans Soleil.

l**********************************l

_La lumière se décomposa sous ses yeux, tandis que son esprit s'envolait. Il traversa l'espace, le temps, les dimensions, avant de se poser sur un paysage familier, sur un visage connu._

_Une jeune fille dans un vent d'été, surplombant les collines de Val._

_Et... une aube noire._

_l__*********************************l_

_Quelques mois plus tard, à Contigo._

- Vous avez eu la même vision?

- Oui, à un an d'intervalle.

- Humm, quelle genre de vision?

- ...c'est...

- ...la fille de Cylia.

- N'importe quoi, elle avait les yeux violets!

- Et alors, ça peut sauter une génération ces trucs là.

- Oui oui, et le fait qu'elle soit le portrait craché de Lina est une coïncidence peut-être?

- Tu vas te marier avec son frère, idiote! Et puis elle portait tes vêtements!

- Et alors? Si je veux que ma nièce porte mes vêtements j'ai bien le droit non?

- Ce n'était pas ma fille! Et puis tu as eu cette vision avant moi!

- Ah mais taisez vous à la fin!

Hamo coupa court à la dispute. Ivan et Cylia étaient les mystiques de Jupiter les plus puissants qu'elle connaissait, mais ils avaient des pouvoirs trop développés pour leur âge, donc qu'ils ne comprennent pas le sens premier de leur vision n'était pas très étonnant. Le fait qu'ils aient reçu exactement la même vision, d'une future progéniture, l'était bien plus.

- Vous êtes sûrs... hum... que ce n'était pas votre enfant à tous les deux ?

- Impossible!

- Impossible!

- ...

Au moins, ils étaient d'accord là dessus. Si tous les deux avaient eu cette vision en embrassant Pavel et Lina, c'était bien pour une raison, eux aussi devaient être liés, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- C'était une mystique de Jupiter?

- Oui, c'est certain.

- Hum... qu'y avait-il d'autre?

- ...une aube noire.

Hamo changea de visage. Oui, elle aussi, elle l'avait pressenti. Libérer l'alchimie avait eu des conséquences, pour un bien obtenu, il faudrait payer une compensation. Le monde ne pouvait pas juste être sauvé comme cela. Mais elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas vu cette fille avant les deux jeunes apprentis médium qui lui faisaient face.

- Vos destins sont entre-mêlés. Cylia, tu as pu accomplir la prophétie confiée à Ivan, c'est une chose qui ne s'était jamais vu. Que vous ayez eu la même vision n'est pas si étonnant. Cela veut simplement dire que vous êtes tous deux en mesure d'accomplir ce destin.

- Ce...destin?

- Mettre au monde l'enfant qui sauvera Weyard, une fois de plus.

- ...

- ...

- ... Elle avait tes yeux.

- Elle portait tes vêtements!

*Je plains cette enfant c'est presque la renier avant sa naissance ça... mais quoiqu'il en soit... ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines..*

l*l

l***-***-***-***-***-***-***l

Et c'est...terminé^^

J'ai tout écrit d'une traite donc peut-être que les événements s'enchainent de façon étrange... c'est toujours pensé que Cylia et Ivan étaient très liés, ça ne m'aurait d'ailleurs pas étonné d'apprendre qu'ils étaient frères et soeurs (voire jumeaux même puisqu'ils ont presque le même âge), Cylia a accompli le destin d'Ivan, ce qui pour moi est vraisemblable uniquement s'ils sont jumeaux, mais bon, le jeu l'a pas dévoilé^^

En ce qui concerne la fin donc, on sait que les héros de Golden 3 sont les enfants des héros précédents, puisqu'elle est mystique de Jupiter, Karis doit dons descendre de Cylia ou d'Ivan. Et comme elle habite à Val, l'un des parents doit au moins venir de Val, en toute logique. Cela laissait donc deux possibilités plus vraisemblables: Cylia/Pavel et Ivan/Lina (Ivan/Cylia m'étonnerait, je vois pas ce que leur enfant ferait à Val en fait...), et j'ai aussi trouvé (j'ai peut-être l'esprit mal placé) qu'elle ressemblait assez à Lina. Puisqu'elle avait les yeux d'Ivan et la tenue de Cylia, et que Pavel est le frère de Lina (donc sa fille peut lui ressembler) je me suis dit qu'en fin de compte, les deux possibilités se tenaient... et comme les destins de Cylia et d'Ivan sont étroitements liés... qu'ils aient tous deux la même vision n'était pas impossible^^

Bref, j'espère que vous avez tous apprécié cette (courte) histoire, n'hésitez pas à commente r ^^


End file.
